Vampire Hunter by CDugger
''Vampire Hunter ''by CDugger is a short HorrorClix fanfiction posted on It's Wicked Fun! on March 08, 2007. It focuses on a young Vampire Hunter named Cassidy confronting a vampire named Cassandra (most likely a Femme Fatale or Blood Vamp herself, though possibly a Jezebellian or Razorvixen) who she appears to be intimately familiar with. Story "Cassandra!" Cassidy yelled out. The vampire, dressed all in red, turned on the dance floor. The music had just ended, and she was walking off with the man with whom she had just danced. The other patrons of the club did not notice the exchange. "Cassidy! You"ve been after me for so long. I was wondering if you would follow me here." "Just thought I would show them all what you are." Cassandra just smiled at the human before her. "You cannot stop us." With her right hand, Cassidy pointed her small crossbow at the vampire. "I'm not trying to stop all of you. I just want to stop you." Someone in the crowd noticed the weapon, and screamed. Most tried to get away, some stood by the dance floor, entranced. Cassidy pulled the trigger. The solid pine bolt zipped across the space between them, only to stop cold in Cassandra's hand. "You see" We are faster, stronger. You have no chance." She snapped the wood in two. In an instant she was at Cassidy, her cold hand clasped on the Hunter's throat. "I could snap your neck, but I believe that you would make a good vampire." As she opened her mouth, baring her fangs, Cassidy tried to speak. All she could make were inarticulate sounds. Cassandra loosened her grasp. "A few last words, my beauty?" Cassidy"s voice was scratchy. "Yeah. You may be faster and stronger, but I'm smarter." With that she plunged the stake, which she held behind her back in her left hand, deep into Cassandra's chest. To the innocent bystanders, it was an interesting scene. One beautiful woman stabbing a mirror image of herself. "I was always the smarter one, Cassie. That's why I turned Rupert down." Cassandra stepped back, pain in her eyes, but a smile on her face. "You always were jealous that Rupert picked me first. You couldn't live in my shadow." She fell to her knees. Black ooze flowed out of her mouth now. Her skin was starting to darken to grey. Her hair was falling out. "Rupert will avenge me, dear Cass." Cassandra collapsed onto her back, coughing black ichor into the air. It splashed back onto her decaying features. Her eyes rolled toward her sister, her killer. Cassidy looked into Cassandra's eyes. "Oh, Cassie. I'm sorry, but I took Rupert out last night." She bent down so she could whisper into what was left of the vampire's ear. "Of course, I took him the night before you did, so long ago. You weren"t first, I was. So, you see, I wasn't jealous of you, I was just done with him." Cassandra's remaining eye went wide, then blank. Her head lolled over to one side. The skin evaporated, leaving only a grey skull. The long red dress no longer covered a beautiful figure. It only draped over bones. Cassidy stood and removed the stake from the skeletal remains. "Don't want to lose this. It's still good." Category:Stories Category:Vampires Category:Guardians Category:Vigilantes Category:Stories by CDugger